Potion Engrais
by Lili76
Summary: Défi "Maître des potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Votre personnage ne sait faire qu'une potion. Neville a toujours été catastrophique en potions. Mais il adore la botanique. Un jour Pomona Chourave demande son aide pour une potion Engrais.


**Défi "Maître des potions" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron.**  
 **Votre personnage ne sait faire qu'une potion**

* * *

Neville Londubat était réellement une catastrophe en potions, et ce depuis sa première année à Poudlard.  
Lorsqu'il était entré pour la première fois dans les cachots, petit garçon trouillard surprotégé par sa grand-mère bien trop autoritaire, il avait été terrorisé par le Professeur Rogue.

Loin de s'améliorer, sa peur panique du professeur de Potions augmentait à chaque cours, car il était inévitablement la cible d'une remarque sur sa capacité certaine à faire exploser les chaudrons.

Il avait beau y mettre tout son cœur, il lui suffisait d'apercevoir le terrible maître des potions pour se mettre à trembler et louper toutes les potions. De la plus simple à la plus compliquée.  
Sa grand-mère devait lui envoyer pratiquement un nouveau chaudron par semaine, et il redoutait le moment où il la reverrait : elle allait certainement vouloir des explications sur sa maladresse dans cette matière précise.

Au contraire, Neville s'était pris de passion pour la botanique. Le professeur Chourave était patiente et attentive à ses élèves. Passionnée également.  
Elle avait aussitôt prit le jeune Gryffondor un peu maladroit sous son aile.

Mais quelque soient les encouragements que Neville recevait, il redevenait le petit garçon un peu balourd de onze ans dès qu'il entrait dans la salle de potions.

Neville était loin d'être stupide. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'il n'était tout simplement pas fait pour les potions. Il n'en retirait aucune déception : il se sentait parfaitement bien dans les serres, à s'occuper des plantes.  
Pomona Chourave l'encourageait avec bienveillance et répondait à toutes ses questions, heureuse de voir un élève aussi doué en botanique.

Un jour, Pomona se disputa violemment avec Severus Rogue au sujet de son élève préféré, Neville. Elle ne supportait plus que le maître des potions ne remette en doute ses compétences de sorcier, alors qu'elle était persuadée que le problème venait des compétences éducatives de son sinistre collègue.

Le ton monta entre les deux collègue et Minerva McGonagall dût se poser en arbitre.  
Il ne manquait plus que l'intervention de Filius Flitwick pour que l'affrontement évoque celui des quatre fondateurs.

Finalement, Pomona Chourave extorqua à Severus Rogue la promesse solennelle qu'il serait moins cruel avec le jeune Londubat si ce dernier réussissait une potion sans aide extérieure.  
La directrice de Poufsouffle avait pleinement confiance en les capacité de Neville et elle comptait bien prouver à ce sombre idiot de Rogue que le problème venait de sa façon de maltraiter ses élèves.

La sorcière demanda à Neville de la retrouver aux serres et le jeune homme s'y précipita en toute confiance.  
La présence d'un chaudron ne l'émut pas plus que ça.  
Pomona lui indiqua qu'elle avait plusieurs plants qui lui semblaient un peu fragile mais qu'elle n'avait plus de potion engrais.  
Serait-il disposé à l'aider et à en brasser pour elle, pendant qu'elle rempotait les plants les plus robustes ?

Neville accepta avec joie. Il ne tressaillit même pas au terme "potion".  
Dans sa tête, il était en botanique, avec son professeur préféré.

Ainsi, il brassa seul la potion, discutant en même temps avec le professeur Chourave. Ses gestes étaient assurés, et il ne se trompa pas une seule fois.

Neville travailla durant plusieurs heures. Il ne remarqua pas les autres directeurs de maison désullionnés qui observaient tous ses gestes. Severus Rogue était furieux et il serrait les lèvres en une ligne mince.  
Le professeur McGonagall souriait largement, heureuse de voir que Neville faisait honneur à sa maison. Comme l'avait souligné Pomona, le problème venait bien de la pédagogie utilisée et non pas des compétences de l'élève.

Quelques heures plus tard, Neville mit la potion en flacons et les étiqueta soigneusement. Pomona s'offrit le luxe de complimenter son élève sachant que Rogue était à portée d'oreilles et lui offrit cinquante points pour son aide précieuse.  
Neville rougit violemment en souriant, heureux d'avoir pour une fois, fait gagner des points à sa maison.  
Il aida Pomona à répandre un peu d'engrais sur les plants malades puis la salua pour regagner son dortoir.

Les trois professeurs qui avaient attendu son départ redevinrent visibles. Pomona haussa un sourcil et Rogue admis qu'effectivement Londubat s'en était tiré honorablement.  
Personne ne souligna que la potions brassée par Neville était parfaite, mais les sourires narquois de Pomona et Minerva indiquaient sans aucuns doutes qu'elles le pensaient.

Durant cours de Potions suivant, Rogue ignora totalement Neville. Ce dernier réussit à ne pas faire exploser son chaudron. Cependant sa potion était loin d'être une réussite.  
Rogue marmonna sans rien dire, ni retirer de points.

Le lendemain, les Gryffondor avaient à nouveau Potions. Cette fois-ci, Rogue leur demanda de préparer de la potion Engrais. Le professeur Chourave lui en avait demandé et avait assuré qu'elle en avait besoin.  
Il procéda de la même manière que la veille : il ignora royalement Neville. Ce dernier, bien qu'encore un peu tremblant, essaya de s'imaginer dans la serre de botanique en train de discuter avec sa professeure préférée.

Perdu dans ses pensées, un sourire aux lèvres, il travailla machinalement, et pour la première fois de sa scolarité réussit parfaitement une potion pendant le cours de Severus Rogue.  
Ce dernier l'avait surveillé attentivement et avait noté qu'il n'avait reçu aucune aide extérieure.

Il fronça les sourcils mécontent. Il savait qu'il était un professeur que les élèves n'aimaient pas. Mais il était exigeant parce que l'art des potions était un art noble et délicat. Il s'agissait d'être rigoureux et précis, des qualités qui manquaient fortement à ce pauvre Londubat.

Il ne comprenait pas qu'un sorcier puisse être aussi peu téméraire surtout pour un Gryffondor.

Pour lui, les élèves ne devaient pas être couvés : ils devaient apprendre à faire leurs preuves par eux même.

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de trouver la réponse à ses questions. Londubat n'était capable que de réussir une seule potion, la potion engrais.  
N'en déplaise à Pomona et Minerva, ce n'était pas une question de pédagogie, mais bel et bien une question de compétences...  
Cet idiot de Gryffondor avait restreint ses centres d'intérêt à la botanique, voilà pourquoi il pouvait réussir la potion engrais et pas n'importe quelle autre potion...

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis... Merci !**


End file.
